Fan-made story
by 4ever Percabeth
Summary: You get to write the story! Each chapter is dedicated to the person who had the idea for that chapter! Trust me it will be fun! More details inside!
1. Chapter 1: Starting

**I know you aren't supposed to do an authors note as a chapter but there is no other way to start of this story!**

Count this for the whole story  
Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians!

_Read: _  
Ok, This is going to be a fan-made story. What is going to happen is YOU comment on what you think Percy and the gang will be up to! You can either write a chapter, or give an Idea of what should happen. I will take the first comment! I will only take Ideas that make sence. For example, If percy and his friends are fighting a monster, I would prefer that you would NOT have them sunbathing in the next chapter! If your idea does not get picked you can always submit it again! If I do not get any comments on what should happen in a month, I will write an ending chapter and call it quits! If (After I do that) you want me to make a sequal, I will. Though, I am not expecting that that will happen. The first person to review gets to choose the setting of the story! The time zone, though, is anytime before the mark of athena! No Thalico, or Jeyna, or Liper, or any other combos! I like Percabeth and Jiper! PM me if you want me to add something about your favorite couple in the story! Just to add a little fluff! If I like the Idea I will try to add it in! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 1

Dedicated to: CruellaDeVille

For: writing the first chapter.

The next person gets to continue it. Oh, and DifferentKindOfAsian, your Idea is great. I am sure we can for it in sometimes.

Ch. 1 Home

Percy sighed as he breathed in the fresh air of the strawberry fields.

He was finally home, after the endless months of the torture that they call school, he was finally at Camp Half-Blood, his one and only home. The one place when peace could find him. In the outside world he had to be on constant alert for monsters every day, and that really tires a person out. At camp all those worries melt away like a square if Ambrosia. He didn't have to worry about monsters, homework, or blowing up his chances of making it through high school.

For now, at least. He didn't have to worry about evil Titan lords, crazy gods, or anything of that sort. Right now his biggest worry was teaching the newbies how to properly hold a sword without decapitating themselves.

He had an amazing girlfriend, friends, and no gods particularly mad at him at the moment.

Life was sweet, Percy's brain thought as the intoxicating smell of strawberries filled his nose. Right her in the strawberry fields would be a pretty good place to sleep, wouldn't it?

Percy's thoughts continued like this until he slowly drifted of to sleep.

Smoke, Percy smelled smoke, he thought as he opened his eyes from a dreamless sleep. He groggily sat up and looked around him in horror, all he saw was a wall of flames. Fire, his cloudy mind thought, fire. He was trapped. He tried to summon water again and again but failed, he was done for. How ironic he though, a Son of the Sea God dying in a fire. How had it come to this.

Just before he gave in to unconsciousness, he thought about his poor mother, and then Annabeth.

Then his lungs couldn't take it anymore, and the great Son of Poisedon collapsed to the ground his vision turning black.


	3. Chapter 2

dedicated to howtobecrazy 101 fthe writing this story! Remember to review with ideas, and I would like to say that if I don't like a chapter that someone wrote I WILL look for another one. Please review, if you are an author than you know how warm and fuzzy it makes you feel, let me expirience that too!Review with comments or chapters I TAKE BOTH!

* * *

AnnabetH's POV

When Leo barged threw the door I thought 'what did he do now?'

But when I looked closer he had a frantic and scared look in his eyes. He sobbed, "Annabeth I lit the strawberry fields on fire. I went to go get Percy but I think he is in the middle of the fire. I'm sorry Annabeth!"

I ran to the fire, I saw campers trying to put it out. Jason

was blowing gust of wind time after time. There was a line of campers puting out the flames with buckets of water.

"Where's Percy?" Will shouted "We really need him right now! He could have this out in a jiffy!"

"We think he is in the fire!" I yelled back.

Then there was a giant blast of air and I saw a charcall lump in the center that looked like a body.

I ran up to it and saw it was Percy. Then i broke down crying in front of the whole camp, Looking at his blackened face.

I stood there for minutes when i heard a groan and it came from the lump I was holding in my arms. I was so glad he was alive but he could still not survive.

"Will bring him to the infirmary get him better." I quickly said.

He told some of his siblings some directions but I was to far too devestated to listen.

I kept running when I saw Leo ahead of me with Jason and Piper

"VALDEZ GET YOUR BUT OVER HERE! I NEED TO KILL YOU!"


End file.
